Wolfclan's Story
User:Wolfstar13 http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wolfstar13 Use to return to my userpage on Warriors Wikia. This is an article about a fanfictional clan I created while reading Warriors. Though fake, the characters in my clan interact with the four clans of the forest.Since Wolfclan is supposed to be secondary characters, the story will be told through the point of view of Firestar(the original series), Brambleclaw and Leafpool(the new prophecy), and Jaypaw,Lionpaw,and Hollypaw(Power of Three). To insure that all parts of the story are told, the Point of view(POV) of the character will be stated. I will also post biopages on the characters of the clan. Wolfclan Wolfclan is a group of rouges who formed together to make a clan, with the help of Thunderclan of course. They take their name after their leader, Wolf, and because they believe the wolf, although a dog, to be strong and loyal to their clan. Before forming a clan, Wolf and her "clanmates" would travel as they pleased with whoever they wanted. Their only communication with others were through a network of different animals that spoke cat, including; a wolf named Ripfang,a falcon named Tearbeak, a panther named Kaya, and several others. With their help, Wolf is able to gather the others so they can join Wolfclan. Wolfclan cats are great fighters, are very adaptable to anything, and are known to care for the survival of others instead of themselves. Their main diets are whatever is at paw and edible, but they prefer fresh-kill. Territory Throughout the book, Wolfclan shares territory with Thunderclan, with the exception of the time period between Firestar's Quest and Starlight which will be explained later. They take less prey from the fresh-kill pile, hunt more, and allow the Thunderclan cats to eat the fresh kill when there is a lack of food, eating substitutes like grass and leaves. Though some may see this unfair to Wolfclan, they believe they owe Thunderclan enough to do this. In the Original Series Into The Wild (Firepaw POV) Firepaw and Graypaw were on a hunting assessment. " Let's split up, we'll catch more that way."' suggested Graypaw. Firepaw agreed and headed off towards the Twolegplace. Suddenly, Firepaw scents a mouse and sure enough, a big juicy mouse is sitting in a clearing, napping. Easy prey, Firepaw thought to himself. He dropped into a hunting crouch and sprang landing right on top of the mouse. Before he finished it, he realized it was already dead."That's odd.", he said to himself. Just then a gray and black shape landed on top of him, pinning him down. It put it's forepaw on the back of his neck and said," Looks like I got a trespasser here. I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Hearing it's voice, Firepaw knew it was a she-cat and feeling her claws in the back of his neck made him know she wasn't making idle threats. Firepaw quickly flipped over, knocking her off, then got to his feet to face his attacker. He faced the she-cat and almost couldn't believe it.She's no bigger than an apprentice. Yet she fought like a warrior. "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory!" shouted Firepaw, unsheathing his claws. "Thunderclan territory!?''This is our territory!" she spat back. ''Our?! thought Firepaw. Just then, a large golden tom jumped from the bushes and tackled Firepaw, flipping him onto his side. Before Firepaw could react, the gold tom sunk his teeth into Firepaw's scruff, inabling him to move. The gold tom then released his scruff and put both of it's forelegs on Firepaw's stomach. Firepaw saw and felt that this tom was about Tigerclaw's size. At first, Firepaw thought it was Lionheart until he heard. " Good job, Mane" from the she-cat. Mane just grunted. " Where are Karo and Kiwi?" asked the she-cat. "Capturing that gray cat that was with this ginger cat", answered Mane.Graypaw. thought Firepaw. Just then, two more shapes appeared from the bracken, a light gray tom and and an all black she-cat. Clamped in between both their jaws was the unmoving shape of Graypaw. They dropped him on the ground close to Firepaw. " Got him.", said the black she-cat. " Good job, Kiwi." said the gray she-cat. A grunt came from the light gray tom. " And you too, Karo." Firepaw stole a glance at Graypaw, fearing he was dead until he saw the rise of his chest. He let out a breath of relief. " Graypaw... Graypaw, are you ok?" asked Firepaw. " Yeah. Just a scratch." Graypaw whispered. He turned his head to look at Firepaw. " And you?" " I'm ok. Just need to catch my breath." Firepaw glanced up at the golden tom, Mane, who still kept his forepaws on Firepaw's side. He seemed to be watching Graypaw, most likely so he won't run off. Firepaw noticed the three smaller cats talking privately while glancing at them now and again. Firepaw looked at Mane again.Mane then glanced at Firepaw for a second then looked up at the gray she-cat. She looked at Mane then nodded. Mane lifted his paws off of Firepaw then whispered," Try to run away and we'll chase you down and drag you back by your tails." He then walked a couple tail-lengths away and sat down, guarding them. Firepaw inched over towards Graypaw. He could see his friend was not seriously hurt but looked really tired. "How many are there?" Graypaw asked glancing around, trying to scent any other intruders or Thunderclan cats. "Four, three apprentice sized ones and one Tigerclaw sized one." responded Firepaw. " We're definitely in trouble if they decide to fight." "Especially with that golden tom and that grey she-cat. They're tough." " Which one do you think is the leader?" asked Graypaw. " I'm guessing that grey she-cat.She..." Firepaw started as he was interrupted by the three smaller cats mewing," Agreed." They then turned and walked over to Firepaw and Graypaw. " Alright you two, we'll offer you a deal. First tell us your names and we'll tell you ours." Firepaw and Graypaw exchanged a look then said, " We're Firepaw and Graypaw." "Ok... some odd names there but a deal's a deal. I'm Wolf," said the gray she-cat. "That's Mane," gesturing with her tail towards the blond tom." That's Karo," gesturing towards the light gray tom." And that's Kiwi." gesturing towards the black she-cat. " Nice to meet you." Firpaw said sarcasticly. He, along with Graypaw, got to their feet and stood in front of the three cats. " You said something about a Clan which means more cats. We want to speak to the leader about territory. Are either of you the leader?" Wolf asked. "No, Bluestar is." answered Graypaw. " Oh, ok." She twitched her tail and Firepaw and Graypaw were pushed back onto their stomaches by Mane. " We just want something to persuade her more." Kiwi then walked behind Mane and before they could say anything, Firepaw and Graypaw felt claws on their tails. They started to wail in pain but Wolf didn't seem to care. Kiwi then returned with two clumps of ginger and gray fur in her claws. Wolf then turned to Kiwi," You can scent where the other cats are. Find the one called Bluestar and say that if she does not come to meet me alone, the cats who bear this fur will not be returning. Kiwi picked the fur from her claws, put it in her mouth, nodded to Wolf, then stalked off towards Thunderclan camp. Firepaw and Graypaw could only watch and hope that Bluestar would find out someway to help them. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Bluestar POV) Bluestar was resting peacefully in her den when she heard a yowl from outside, " What are you doing in our camp, you mangy rogue?!" Bluestar reconized the voice of Dustpaw. '' An intruder!'' thought Bluestar. She got up and before she could walk outside, her deputy, Lionheart stepped in. " A furball wants to speak to you, she won't leave unless she does and not even Tigerclaw can drive her off." He said. Bluestar walked past him and out of her den. She leaped on to Highrock and looked over her Clan. Lionheart jumped up and gestured with his paw, "That's her." He was pointing to a small black she-cat at the entrance with Tigerclaw and Dustpaw staring at her, menacingly. " That's her? She's no bigger than an apprentice." Bluestar whispered. '' But if Tigerclaw can't even drive her off, she must be something.'' Bluestar and Lionheart jumped down from Highrock and walked over to the black she-cat and Tigerclaw, who told Dustpaw to go to the apprentice's den. " Who are you?" Bluestar asked. " Kiwi. Are you Bluestar?" said the black she-cat. Surprised that this rogue would know her name, she answered," Yes." "Ok. My leader wants to speak to you." Kiwi glanced at Lionheart and Tigerclaw, "alone." "And if she doesn't go?", asked Tigerclaw, flexing his claws. "If she doesn't come or doesn't come alone, then the cats that bear this fur won't return to this camp." The black she-cat spit out two wads of fur from her mouth and Bluestar didn't need to sniff them to reconize Firepaw's and Graypaw's fur. As much as she didn't want to, Bluestar agreed.'' If these rogues try to attack Thunderclan, all my warriors will be here to defend it and I still have more lives than them.'' she thought to herself as she followed Kiwi out of the camp, hoping Firepaw and Graypaw were okay. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Firepaw POV)